Lazy Morning
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Quinn and Rachel share a lazy early morning together...G!P Quinn. Don't like it, Don't read it.


Waiting for my inspiration to get back for the fic 'Play with Fire', here a quick short. Enjoy and review!

**Warning**: G!P Quinn, if you don't like it...don't read it.

**Summary:** Quinn and Rachel share a lazy morning together...

**Rachel's last line was taken from a great sketch from tantoun (chek her tumblr). ALL CREDITS GO TO HER, FOR THAT! **

It was still early in the morning when she opened her eyes, the soft breeze coming from the open window smelled like the salty ocean she loved so much; her gaze moved slowly to the right, falling on the amount of water in front of their house and silently working its charm on her. The desire of jumping straight in the colder water was deliciously tempting, nothing better than a long swim to start her day. Nothing except sharing it with the biggest love of her own life. Well, two biggest loves. The ocean fell into the 3rd place, but she was pretty sure it didn't mind at all.

Quinn's head moved to the opposite side, meeting a wave of brunette locks right on her face that tickled her nose and cheekbones; she smiled at the sight of her wife sprawled over the bed, effectively pushing her to the edge of their king-size mattress and hogging the covers with a tight grip. The blonde slipped on her side to face the sleeping beauty, her hand inched down the hem of the blankets to find her lover's back, through the silky nightgown she insisted on wearing to bed. Fingers danced along the soft fabric, smoothly running down to the end of it, right where the curves of her perfect butt were left bare and exposed to her touch. Nails scratched along the way, tracing each small dip with a punctual touch, knowing every inch of her wife's body after being together for over 15 years.

"Someone woke up with naughty intentions, huh?" Rachel's sleepy voice was muffled by the pillow, her arms were still wrapped around it and eyes were still shut closed.

"Can't help myself around my Venus." Quinn brushed her lips along one of the girl's shoulders, the closest to her own body and that looked quite inviting for her at the moment. "Should I remind you that you were the one who kept me up, because of the above mentioned naughty stuff?" She smirked and reached forward to brush her wife's locks away from her face, so she could stare in those deep chocolate eyes she loved so much.

"Harmony had finally managed to fall asleep, I had to take advantage of that time to show her mommy how much I love her." The brunette singer pressed one of her hands against the blonde's chest, right between her breasts, and pushed on it so the older woman would wall on her back beside her. "Then I didn't hear you complain at all…" Her hand trailed slowly along the surfer's front, grazing the tensed six pack she loved to kiss before slipping under the hem of her loose boxers, finding the source of her pleasure with her palm. "Morning to you too."

"Rach…" Quinn couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her cock being stimulated so slowly, the gentle rolling of the brunette's wrist against its base was enough to get her fully hard; 9 inches up and throbbing under her boxers.

"It's still early baby, let's enjoy this early wake-up call." Rachel winked at her and moved the boxers down the girl's strong thighs, letting them rest loosely around her bent knees before situating herself on top of her wife. "I can still feel your taste lingering in my mouth baby." Her fingers hiked the hem of the nightgown upwards, so it didn't stand in the way of their lower bodies nor it would delay the pleasure even further.

"God baby, your mouth does wonder to my cock." The blonde sat up effortlessly and moved her own hands around the petite girl's waist, circling her hips with her arms and resting both of her palms on the firm asscheeks. "You are dripping so much." She whimpered at the feeling of soft wet folds wrapping around the length of her dick, coating her skin with the essence of her center that was slowly sliding down to her balls.

"That's what you do to me, Quinn." Rachel's hands moved to tangle into her wife's golden mane, tugging at the shorter hair that made the blonde look wilder and sexier at the same time; she missed those long blonde hair, but the shorter one were perfect to hang on as they fucked like animals. Her hips slid up and down the length of the surfer's member, fully grinding her already swollen clit on it. The friction was perfect. The right amount of softness and firmness that made her hole clench and unclench, letting more of her pre-cum leak out and drip on Quinn's appendage.

The blonde, at the same time, kept massaging her wife's asscheeks thoroughly; parting and slapping them together as her own hips bucked upwards, making sure to rub the tip of her cock along the girl's hole without slipping in. They were both keeping their moans at the lowest level, not wanting to bother the sleeping child in the adjacent room and, by consequence, interrupt the intimate act they were both engaged into. Fingers tugged at the back of the blonde's neck, tilting it backwards so that lips could crash on hers. They were just pressed together, without even moving or involving tongues and teeth. Slightly parted, their lip-lock allowed them to take in each other's breath, panting with each buck their hips would make.

Rachel slid backwards and finally lowered herself on her wife's cock, taking her inside her still tight pussy till she was stretched completely. Her teeth bit hard on Quinn's lower lip, making her grimace slightly in pain and pleasure at the same time; she could feel the hands on her backside grip tighter, holding her in place as the hard member was slammed in and out of her with a more frantic pace. Her mouth fell open, making her breath more raggedly and her hips move on their own accord, slamming down in time with her lover's thrusts. They were one body and one soul. Her own nightgown was pooling around her waist, freeing her breasts of their own confinements before being pressed against another pair of full breasts. Nipples grazed and brushed. Hips slammed and hands tightened on hair or backside.

"I am so close baby…few more." Rachel moaned into her wife's mouth, who could only nod weakly before rolling them over above the blanket; hands slipped from behind the brunette's back to her legs, holding them spread as she pounded her meat inside her wife's sloppy pussy. Quinn almost kneeled between those long tanned legs, hazel eyes roamed down between them to stare at her wet reddened cock slip easily in and out of her clenching hole. Pussy walls were closing tightly around the length of her member, making it hard to thrust but still managed to keep on doing that, not missing a beat. "Fuck Rachel…" She moaned at the sight of pink folds disclosing under her gaze, coated with juices and swollen from the grinding they had been doing.

"I am there…fuck Quinnn!" Rachel grabbed onto the pillow to scream into, muffling the moans of pleasure that took over her body; she shook under her wife's ministration, feeling her hole clench tightly around the pounding cock before creaming it hard with her release. She kept moving her hips up and down, meeting each thrust with her own strength till her hole became accustomed to another feeling. The feeling of being completely filled with hot and thick ropes of cum, that was coming out of the tip of her wife's member. "God Quinn…"

"Mmmhh Rachel…" Quinn bit down on her lip to keep her moans low, her cock twitched and throbbed with each release of her own cum; she would never get tired of fucking her wife raw, skin to skin until both of their juices met in an explosion that left them breathless and definitely messy. The blonde released the last drops of her cum inside of her hole, before pulling out and watching her softening member being coated with both of their juices that were slowly dripping on the brunette's exposed pussy.

"You always do a great job at painting me white with your cum baby…" Rachel looked down at her own folds, feeling her folds completely covered with both of their juices and slipping back inside her still widened hole. "Mmm…" She grabbed on her wife's hand and pulled her down on the bed beside her, snuggling into her sweaty neck as they laid there. Naked and exposed to the warmer air in the bedroom.

"I am doing a great job at trying to give Harmony a little sister or brother." Quinn chuckled breathlessly and rested her palm on her wife's flat tummy, absently tracing her abs with the tip of her fingers. After three years since their first baby, both girls had wanted to try again so they could expand the family even more and give into the little girl's desire of having a little sibling to take care of.

"After the amount of little Quinns you have unloaded into me, I can say I will be definitely pregnant with your second child baby." The singer nuzzled her nose along the column of her lover's neck, who could only smile contentedly and wrap her arm fully around her petite waist. "I do hope the new baby will have your hair and eyes, we need another blonde around the house."

"You are so sweet baby…" Quinn pressed a soft kiss on her wife's swollen lips and slowly slid her fingers upwards, fully intending to play with those beautiful breasts that rendered her a horny guy without self-control. Her palm had barely grazed the stiff nipple when their names were called from the adjacent room. "Stay baby, I'll go get her." The blonde pecked her lips one more time, before slipping her boxers and a wife-beater on, not wanting to appear underdressed before her daughter's eyes.

Her bare feet felt good against the cold wooden floor, she ran a hand through her definitely sex hair and walked inside her daughter's room, finding the brunette awake and standing on her bed; the blonde grabbed the small girl in her arms, showering her face with soft kisses as she bounced her slightly with each step she took.

"How's mommy little girl doing?" Quinn's baby voice was still there whenever she talked with little Harmony, who grinned and palmed her face with her smaller hands, tugging her mother's face downward for another kiss. "Let's go see what mama is up to, huh?" She secured her baby in her arms and walked into the living room, knowing the brunette was making them a nice healthy breakfast.

"Mama!" Harmony squealed happily and reached forward with her own arms, grabbing on the shorter woman's shoulders with her hands to tug her closer; her body slightly turned so she rested sideways between her parents, still safely in her blonde mother. Harmony looked up at both of the women she called mothers, her hands wrapped respectively around the front of Quinn's shirt and Rachel's nightgown, slightly tugging them in a closer distance. "Kiss!"

"You heard the little girl? Bossy much baby?" The blonde chuckled and leaned forward to claim her wife's lips in a searing kiss, her free arm wrapped around the brunette's back to close her in an embrace with their daughter in between them.

"Oh the Harmony between us…" Rachel chuckled and moved her own arms in between them, cradling their little daughter in a safest embrace as they kept switching between kissing each other sweetly and play with the little matchmaker snuggled against their chests.

**THE END**


End file.
